


Let Your Booty do that Yoga

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Yoga, M/M, Scerek Week, Yoga Instructor Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Derek expected when he went to get a smoothie that day is an impromptu (horrendous) Yoga demonstration. Yet here he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Booty do that Yoga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketmumbles (livelikejack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/gifts).



> For Scerek Week, Day 3.  
> So a loooong time ago Tyler Posey did the Yoga Challenge and @pocketmumbles asked for a fic inspired by it.   
> Title taken from Janelle Monae's "Yoga"

“Ok buddy you’re up.”

Scott turns and frowns at the iPhone pointed at his face, “I changed my mind.”

“You can’t change your mind.”

“It’s my mind Stiles. I can do what I want with it.” He informs his best friend and roommate.

“Not on this you can’t. I challenged you. You accepted the challenge: no take-backs. Those are the rules.”

Scott groans loud and long before he steels himself. He stands up and takes off his favorite jean-jacket: the one with the American flag patch on the sleeve and rolls up the yoga pants he borrowed from his friend Kira. Kira who is behind the counter trying valiantly not to laugh at him.

“Yoga challenge: accepted.” Scott says into the camera before he strolls to the middle of the coffee shop and puts down a black mat, “Excuse me. Sorry.” He apologizes to the patrons there and proceeds to stretch before posing.

He knows he’s doing everything wrong for several reasons: 1). He knows nothing about yoga. 2). People have gone from confused to amused titters to outright giggles. 3). Things _hurt_.

 

Derek loves The Smoothie Hut. He loves that it’s within walking distance of his house. He loves that it’s within walking distance of his job. He loves that they don’t just serve smoothies but coffee and juice and sandwiches. He loves the 5 minute chat he has with Kira while he waits for his order. He loves their free and fast WiFi. He loves the quiet.

That last element is missing today. It’s missing because some yahoo decided that it would be a good idea to stand up and start doing yoga— _horrendously…offensively_. Derek is _offended_.

This kid is doing everything wrong. The way he’s hiking up his leg in the tree position is going to give him a cramp. He shouldn’t lock his knee up like that. He probably didn’t stretch _at all_ and that’s going to be bad later. The plank isn’t bad. His downward dog is—

This is when Derek’s brain short circuits. This kid—whoever he is—has the best ass Derek’s ever seen and he’s seen many. As a professional yoga instructor, the amounts of butts he sees every day is staggering. But this one, _this one_ , is one for the record books.

It’s not too big or too small…it’s just the right amount of ass: round and muscular from what Derek can assess through the tight yoga pants (there is the very strong probability that this guy either isn’t wearing underwear or is wearing some type of thong. A thought that has Derek’s mind going in another direction completely). He wants to get his mouth on it.

“Enjoying the view? Yo—you with the mango smoothie.” He looks up surprised at the voice—brisk and ready for confrontation.

The voice comes from _Bad Yoga, Nice Ass’s_ friend—the one with the camera. He’s practically glaring in Derek’s direction and there’s no doubt he caught him staring (admiring… _gazing_ ).

He says the first thing that comes to mind: “Your form’s all wrong.” _Nice one, idiot_.

“What—you’re the yoga police?” he challenges.

“Stiles.” _Bad Yoga_ says and lays a hand on his friend—Stiles’ shoulder. His voice is soft, but commanding.

Derek gathers up his belongings and rushes out of the shop before he loses all his control and goes on a tirade about yoga poses.

 

“Did you really have to do that?” Scott asks his best friend. Stiles is protective and 85% asshole and while Scott’s so used to it by now that the can handle it—not everyone can.

“He was totally perving on you.” Stiles defends, “I saw him trying to commit your ass to memory. I mean, it’s a fine ass and even I--”

“Stiles.” Scott stops him before he can go on. They’re in public.

“Besides who the hell was he to tell you your form was all wrong?” Stiles demands.

“It probably was though.” Scott concedes.

“He’s Derek.” Their friend Kira says from behind the counter, “he’s one of the owners of Hale Wellness Center across the street. He teaches yoga.”

Scott shoulder slump. _Oh no_. He probably totally thought Scott was making fun of him instead of filling a stupid dare. He feels terrible. He should apologize. It must show on his face because Stiles immediately starts protesting.

“No, no, _non, nein_ Scotty. Nope.” He refutes.

“We totally disrespected his like profession.” Scott reminds him.

“No.”

“Stiles.” Scott says. He looks pleadingly at his best friend. He knows it’s unfair to use his “sad eyes,” but he does it anyway.

“Ugh fine!” Stiles flails. Scott smiles at him.

\--

Scott should have taken Stiles’ advice and Malia’s advice and just let it go. But he had felt so guilty because Derek had not been in The Smoothie Hut in a few days and Scott knows it’s his fault.

So he may have gone overboard in his need to apologize. And it was probably not the best idea to decide to go over to the Hale Wellness Center to wait for Derek and apologize in person.

Because now here he was with a brand new spanking 3-month membership in yoga clothes provided by Erica, the nice girl (maybe nice? Her smile was a little too sharp when she was getting him to sign up) who came up to him after noticing Scott loitering in the doorway for way too long. He understands why she’s the one upfront. She’s really good at her job.

Scott sits on his blue mat and attempts to copy the poses of those around him trying to make it look like he belongs there.

 

When Derek walks into his Intermediate Yoga class he has to fight the urge not to turn around, cancel the class and leave when he sees him: _Bad Yoga, Nice Ass_.

The bane of his existence. The reason Derek hasn’t been in The Smoothie Hut in a week (he’s sent Erica in his place after she had laughed at him for five straight minutes). The star of Derek’s most embarrassing moment.

The universe hates him. This is a joke, he’s sure it is. Is this kid doing this on purpose? He hadn’t had enough of making a mockery of yoga in the café and now he’s back for more?

Two can play that game.

 

Yoga _hurts_. It hurts _a lot_ and Scott doesn’t understand how people can voluntarily choose to do this. How they can find the contorting of your body relaxing in any way.

And Derek…is possibly the worst teacher in the history of the universe because by the time the class is over, Scott’s whole body is sore.

_Namaste, my ass._

He tries to untangle himself from the floor and as soon as he does, the worst pain he’s ever felt shoots through his calf and Scott topples to the ground with a yelp of pain.

 

Derek turns around in alarm at the sound. He sees _Bad Yoga_ on the ground in pain holding the back of his leg. He immediately rushes over to help. He touches the calf gingerly.

_Charley horse._ Derek might’ve taken things too far. _Fuck_.

“Ok try not to move. Relax. Breathe with me: inhale 1…2…3…hold and breathe out 1…2…3. One more time.” Derek intones softly as he stretches the leg and massages it until the other man’s face is less scrunched up in pain and he’s breathing in time with Derek.

“I’m sorry.” Scott says once he can actually speak.

“Don’t be. Charley horses happen all the time…”

“No not for this.” Scott says. Although, “Well actually I’m sorry for this too. But I meant the other day. It was just some stupid dare my friend had me do. I didn’t mean to offend you. I guess maybe I should’ve paid for your next smoothie or something but I wanted to do this face to face.”

“This was your apology…for the other day.” _Fuck_. Derek is the biggest asshole in the world.

 

_Oh_. Now Scott understands.

“You thought I was being an asshole didn’t you?” Scott asks.

“I’m sorry.”

“Well making me twist my body into a pretzel is pretty good as far as revenge goes.” Scott says.

“I’m so sorry.”

Honestly, Scott isn’t even that mad. He understands. He probably shouldn’t have let himself get talked into taking a yoga class in the first place.

You live and you learn.

Derek’s face is red and mortified and has guilt written all over it, “It’s ok. I understand.”

 

“How?!” Derek asks incredulous. This was the ultimate definition of petty.

He shrugs at him, “Miscommunication. It happens. And my leg is feeling better already. See?” He stretches his leg out little by little to prove his point.

The incredulity continues, “No one is this forgiving.”

“As a yoga teacher, shouldn’t the whole forgiveness thing not be such a foreign concept to you?”

Derek actually lets out a laugh, “Yoga keeps me calm. Unfortunately, sometimes it can’t keep the petty away. I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s _alright_.” Scott stresses. He sees that it’s not making too much of a difference, “Fine. Do you want to make it up to me?”

“Yes.”

“Help me walk over to the Hut? I can text my friend to come pick me up. You can buy me a smoothie if you want.”

“Of course. Banana is really helpful with Charley horses.”

“Banana it is then.”

Derek stands and then leans down so that he can wrap his arm around Scott’s waist and Scott can hold on to his shoulder. It takes the pressure off his leg.

“I’m Scott, by the way. Sorry I made a mockery of your job.”

Derek exhales—the guilt still very present, “Derek. Sorry I almost broke you.”

It’s alright. A few months from now, when they retell the story of how they met Scott kisses him on the cheek and says he doesn’t regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
